


Need You Now (Leviathan x F!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Tail Kink, somewhat public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: Levi gets very impatient very easily
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Need You Now (Leviathan x F!Reader)

It was your fault. Definitely. You had teased him that morning in his Ruri-chan t shirt, which was way too big on you but also so incredibly sexy in his eyes, and some lacy thong! You know he almost died when you sent him those pictures, right? That was probably your plan all along; have him dead. He popped an instant boner and was almost late to class because of you trying to get rid of that thing but not being able to unsee the absolute goddess you are. And then! He was already running late and of course you’d be in the hallway, bumping into him, and making him drop all of his books. Obviously that’s the cliche he would fall into! You being the sweet little angel you are, bend over to pick them up for him, revealing the same thong from the picture this morning and getting him all worked up again!

To say he was a little sexually frustrated right now is an understatement. Honestly, it wasn’t all that hard to get him hot and bothered, you figured that out early on, and wearing his clothes, or letting him see you in them first thing in the morning, is a sure fire way to get him to bone you. Except that time didn’t allow that, and you really just wanted to mess with him today and ~maybe~ give him a pair of blue balls. By the time lunch rolled around, you could tell that he was on the verge of snapping; poor Levi. However, you were fully intending on getting him off once the day was over, but what happened next was completely out of your control; Lucifer called a Student Council Meeting, one which you had to attend too, and when you looked back over at Levi, you swore you saw his soul leave his body, and then a glare at you. 

The next few hours were the hardest for him and just the thought of this stupid meeting had his balls aching and cock twitching; he just wanted to get you back for what you’ve been doing to him. It’s not even like this was an important meeting or anything, just stuff getting planned for Diavolo’s birthday, which they really could be holding off on for another day or so. You were seated across from him, winking at his pained expression, and somewhere you did feel bad… just really deep down. He growled, at no one in particular, and he immediately regretted it when he got a few weird faces from some of his brothers, turning away with a blush. You’re really embarrassing him and driving him insane, together. 

Two can play at that game. 

He let his tail manifest, slithering over to you under the table and yanking at one of your legs, pulling it apart from the other. You gasped in shock, watching his dark eyes across from you. Your hand went down, trying to swap at his tail, but he had already wrapped it around your leg and pushed it up against your clothed heat, slowly letting it slither over it. Now it was your turn to glare as you tried to hold back a moan, but he only shrugged in response. Usually, he would never even dream of trying this. The fear of getting caught is way too high, but you really did it today, and he was going to make you pay. 

The tip of his tail entered in your waistband, and you coughed to try and swallow the moan that threatened to escape. Belphegor raised an eyebrow at you, silently asking if you’re okay, to which you nodded, trying to find your attention back in the matters at hand, but to no avail. His tip flicked over your clit once before moving further down between your folds and into your hole. You moaned out, quickly covering your mouth as your eyes went wide, staring at him in shock, but he didn’t care. Any other day, this would have embarrassed him as much as it embarrassed you, but not today, he was too caught up with trying to get you back. 

You could feel his tail go deeper, brushing and curling up inside of you to make itself seem bigger and you pulled your hand up to bite your knuckles, trying to hide another moan. Your other hand reached down to try and pull it out and away, but he wouldn’t budge, and what little movement you did get out of it, just rubbed along your walls and made you almost cry out. A quick glance around you promised you that no one else heard, except for Asmodeus who was wiggling his eyebrows at you, looking under the table. The shame you felt was through the roof, and you quickly snapped your head back at Levi, glaring daggers into him, but he really didn’t seem to care. 

His tail was pumping in and out of you now, a piece of it always rubbing against your clit, too. Secretly, or maybe not so secretly, he got just as turned on from this as you. Excitement rushed through him with the thought of getting caught; Asmo didn’t count. Maybe he discovered a new kink through this… a faint blush was evident on his cheeks though, and with the right words or actions, his confidence could be shattered in seconds, but you were too busy trying not to moan his name right now, so he thinks he’s pretty safe. 

Your walls clenched around him hard as you tried to hold your orgasm back, feeling it build in the pit of your stomach. Your eyes locked with his again, silently pleading, but also warning him that you were close, and he actually chuckled. You took in a deep breath, feeling his tail speed up and the coil so close to snapping, but… then he stopped, pulling his tail back out and away completely, as if it was never there. You let out a long, frustrated breath as you were left on edge, back to glaring at him who now has a deep blush grazing his cheeks, avoiding you at all costs; yep, that’s what broke his confidence. Oh, but you’d get him back for that. No way would he tease you this badly and not get any repercussions from it, although you started it, and you did deserve it… 


End file.
